


The Gamer Girl's Pet Fashionista

by Keenan456



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bets & Wagers, Bondage, Collars, F/F, Face Slapping, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Human Nanami Chiaki, Humiliation, Large Breasts, Leashes, Master/Pet, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Nice Enoshima Junko, Nipple Torture, No Kamukura Project (Dangan Ronpa), Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Orgasm Denial, Sane Enoshima Junko, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenan456/pseuds/Keenan456
Summary: In a dimension where Enoshima Junko did not become the Super High School Level Despair and befriended Nanami Chiaki, after losing a bet to the gamer girl, Junko finds herself at Chiaki's mercy for the next seven days, and despite her initial objections, she eventually decides that she likes it and wants something more permanent.(Rating due to Junko's Fantasy)
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro & Nanami Chiaki, Enoshima Junko & Koizumi Mahiru, Enoshima Junko & Koizumi Mahiru & Mioda Ibuki, Enoshima Junko & Koizumi Mahiru & Mioda Ibuki & Nanami Chiaki, Enoshima Junko & Mioda Ibuki, Enoshima Junko & Naegi Komaru, Enoshima Junko & Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto & Nanami Chiaki, Enoshima Junko & Naegi Makoto, Enoshima Junko & Naegi Makoto & Naegi Komaru, Enoshima Junko & Nanami Chiaki, Enoshima Junko & Yukizome Chisa (mentioned), Enoshima Junko/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki (mentioned), Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan (mentioned), Ikusaba Mukuro & Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Komaru (implied), Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto (Mentioned), Koizumi Mahiru & Mioda Ibuki, Koizumi Mahiru & Mioda Ibuki & Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru & Nanami Chiaki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mioda Ibuki & Nanami Chiaki, Munakata Kyousuke/Yukizome Chisa (mentioned), Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto & Nanami Chiaki, Naegi Komaru & Nanami Chiaki, Naegi Makoto & Nanami Chiaki, Nanami Chiaki & Tsumiki Mikan (mentioned), Nanami Chiaki & Yukizome Chisa (mentioned), Saionji Hiyoko & Tsumiki Mikan (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Gamer Girl's Pet Fashionista

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based the fic, "Kyoko's New Pet" by Davie232 and follows the same basic plot. For that reason, I got in contact with him and asked permission to upload this, and he has given the all-clear for me to upload this.

Enoshima Junko lay on the bed in her dorm room with her hands clasped behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling with a rather stoic look on her face. In one dimension Enoshima Junko was the self-proclaimed Super High School Level Despair, an inhuman monster who had brought society itself to the brink of destruction for no other reason other than because she could. Her immense, nigh-supernatural analytical abilities had left her feeling rather bored with the world, as she could predict every possible outcome to every situation imaginable and it had driven her to despair, but rather than become disillusioned with everything, instead she had somehow managed to turn her own despair into some sort of fetish since she saw it as the only thing that was unpredictable, and so she sought to spread it across the world in order to make things exciting for herself, at least that was the vibe she had given off.

However, fortunately, this version of Enoshima Junko was not like her despair-obsessed counterpart. Sure, she had the same nigh-supernatural analytical abilities as her counterpart, but lacked her obsession with despair, though just how that was possible was not known. Unlike her despair-obsessed counterpart, whose backstory was mostly a mystery, she had met Nanami Chiaki, who currently held the title of Super High School Level Gamer, and who was also the class representative of Class 77B, while in kindergarten, whereas her despair-obsessed counterpart had only met her after they both were enrolled in Hope’s Peak Academy, and she then proceeded to kill her a short time later in order to brainwash her classmates into becoming her despair-obsessed minions, who played a crucial role in helping her move her plans for societal destruction along, an event that became known as the Biggest, Most Atrocious, Despair-Inducing Incident in Human History or the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, or even, the Worst, Most Despair Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind, shorted to just the Tragedy, as far as most people were concerned.

Anyway, back then, Junko had deliberately isolated herself from the other children in the kindergarten, feeling that since she knew all possible outcomes to everything they were doing that socialising with them just was not worth the effort, and one day, she noticed another girl who was also isolated from the others, and who was playing a handheld video game console, and she became rather curious about the girl, or rather, her handheld, and the girl had let her have a go out of the kindness of her heart. However, at first, Junko had managed to complete the game, completely smashing the girl’s high score, and returned the handheld to her, believing that that was it. She had beaten the game, so now it was boring to her, but what happened next had completely taken Junko completely by surprise and caught her off guard, something that had never happened to her before. The girl had suddenly declared that she would work to beat Junko’s high score. Of course, at first, Junko laughed, thinking it was impossible, but it did not take long for the girl absolutely demolish Junko’s score, as seeing that someone had managed to beat her original high score only served to motivate her try the game even harder than she did before.

That girl was Chiaki, and that was the start of their friendship, though it first started as a rivalry, as Junko had not been used to her predictions being defied, but they both ended up bonding over their rivalry, as neither girl could manage to score an absolute permanent victory over the other. Sure, both had consecutive wins against each other, but they never lasted and the other would always somehow manage to win before it became so predictable that Junko would have considered it boring, and as a result, as Junko had gotten used to Chiaki defying her predictions, they both had become rather good friends.

For Junko, it had been nothing short of enlightening, as it taught her more about her analytical ability, that just because she was so sure of what could happen, that did not mean that it would definitely happen. Sure, she could predict every possible outcome to just about every situation imaginable, and she could pretty much pinpoint the most likely outcome based on observing what was going on, but that did not necessarily mean that the predicted outcome was guaranteed to happen, after all, Chiaki managed to defy her expectations multiple times, and even whenever Junko managed to defeat her, it almost never went to plan and she found herself having to improvise on the fly in order to win.

As for Chiaki herself, Junko learned that she also had an analytical mind, though it was mainly confined to just video games, but Junko had observed that thanks to her, Chiaki’s analytical abilities had started to branch out, and she found herself being able to analyse things unrelated to video games, and like Junko, she found herself predicting possible outcomes to every situation she observed. Thanks to Chiaki, Junko had found that she was able to enjoy life, and thanks to Junko, Chiaki had branched out from video games, and though she was still a phenomenal gamer, she had learned not to think of the real world as if it were one big video game.

Some people would argue that it was because of meeting Chiaki much earlier than she had in the dimension where the Tragedy took place that this version of Junko avoided falling to despair and becoming obsessed with it, though whether or not this was true or not could not be proven with any degree of certainty, considering that in the dimension where the Tragedy occurred, it was known that Junko had met a boy called Matsuda Yasuke during her time in elementary school, who would later go on to become the Super High School Level Neurologist, as well as her boyfriend and also, her reluctant accomplice in her plans. However, he did eventually realise that Junko had only been using him and tried to kill her, but unfortunately for him, she managed to kill him first since she had no further use for him, and as an added kick in the teeth, not only did she brag that she had been responsible for the disease that killed his mother, but she also had to go and steal his research to use in her plans. Needless to say, the point is, despite meeting Matsuda, she had still developed an obsession with despair, though one could argue that part of the reason that that was the case was because Matsuda’s personality was vastly different from Chiaki’s, since unlike Chiaki, he was not into video games, instead preferring to read manga in his free time, plus he was the brooding type, preferring to be alone and was not nice to others to say the least. Regardless, this version of Junko ended up averting her counterpart’s fall into despair and developing an obsession with it.

However, since Chiaki was older than her, and she was a year higher than Junko, she left the kindergarten, and though her parents moved away, Junko still managed to hold onto her bond with her, and eventually managed to track her down and they both resumed their friendship, first becoming pen pals, and through their correspondence, Chiaki was able to tell Junko everything she experienced while at Hope’s Peak Academy when she started attending there, after being scouted as the Super High School Level Gamer. However, by some miracle, Junko had also been scouted for Hope’s Peak Academy. They wanted her to attend as as the Super High School Level Fashion Girl, or Fashionista, as she preferred to be called, and since Chiaki was already attending the same school, they had managed to pick up from where they had left off after their separation when Chiaki finished attending kindergarten, and needless to say, it was like they had never been separated to begin with.

Of course, like all friendships, teasing one another was normal, and it was due to her teasing of Chiaki that Junko currently found herself in her current situation. Since Chiaki was into Video Games, Junko had bragged that her title should have been, the Super High School Level Video Gamer, implying that Chiaki was no good at any other games other than video games. However, this only served to irritate Chiaki, and she was more than happy to prove Junko wrong, and Junko, out of a sense of arrogance and smugness, pretty much encouraged her, just so she could boast to Chiaki when she failed to prove her wrong. To her, it was just like their regular video game competitions and that it was also something she could definitely beat Chiaki at all the time. So they had both agreed to play a variety of different board games, and whoever won most of them would be declared the overall winner. However, Junko, in her smug arrogance, was so sure of her victory that she just had to go and add the stipulation that if she lost, then she would do whatever Chiaki told her to do for an entire week, and so, Chiaki decided that if that was the case, then in order to make it fair, the same would apply to her, that she would do whatever Junko told her to do for an entire week if she lost, and so it was a bet in which the loser would have to do whatever the winner commanded for the next seven days.

Junko had initially thought that she had had it in the bag, that her victory was assured, but Chiaki had gone and surprised her by winning most of the games they played. It had ended up playing out much like their video game competitions. Sure, she did lose a few, but despite that, she still proved to be more of a challenge than Junko had anticipated. However, she still managed to win at most of them, and now Junko was now pretty much Chiaki’s slave for the next seven days. That had been yesterday, and it was agreed that wager stipulation would begin the following day, which happened to be a Saturday, which meant that it was a day off from school, and Junko was just waiting for Chiaki, who she knew would turn up, though just what she had planned, the Fashionista had no idea.

“Dammit all, me and my big mouth,” she thought, feeling rather annoyed at herself since she knew that she was the one who made that stipulation in the first place, “If only I hadn’t said anything, then I wouldn’t be in this mess.”

A knock suddenly came at the door, causing Junko to sit up, and she brought her hands to her side.

“Come on in, Nana-chan, the door’s open,” the fashionista said as she swung her legs over the side of her bed, placing her feet on the floor before she stood up.

Nana-chan was what Junko liked to call Chiaki, using the first four letters of her surname along with the “chan” honorific in order to let others know how much of a close friend she considered the gamer girl, and Chiaki herself did not mind at all, actually liking Junko calling her that, and in turn, Chiaki addressed and referred to Junko by her first name along with the “chan” honorific in order to return the fashionista’s sentiments.

Anyway, the door opened, and as Junko expected, in walked Chiaki dressed in casual clothing rather than her school uniform, since there was no school today. As for Junko herself, she always dressed in casual clothing, even on schooldays since for the Main Course at Hope’s Peak, the wearing of school uniforms was not compulsory, though right now, she was missing her high-heeled boots and was currently barefoot. However, Junko then noticed that Chiaki had a dark navy-blue collar with sparkling sapphire diamonds running around it, and also, it had a loop attached to it, and this loop also had a dark navy-blue leash attached to that, and that caused Junko’s eyes to bulge right out of their sockets.

“I can tell just by looking at you that you’ve guessed what I have planned for you,” Chiaki said in a rather quiet voice, the same quiet voice she tended to use most of the time she was talking, “Well then shall we get started?”

“N-n-now w-w-wait a m-m-moment N-N-Nana-chan…” Junko spluttered, unsure what to say since she knew exactly what the gamer girl had planned, “Y-y-you want to make me into your p-p-pet, don’t you?”

Chiaki just nodded, but then shot a glare towards her friend, silencing her before she could say anything else.

“You were the one who said you would do whatever I wanted for the next seven days if you lost,” she spoke, somewhat quietly without raising her voice, though from the sound of her tone, she seemed rather annoyed, “I’m guessing that you only made that bet because you never thought that you’d lose.”

Junko just groaned in displeasure, letting Chiaki know her answer.

“Well, I can tell you that the only reason I applied that same bet to me was to make the whole thing fair, and knowing you, Junko-chan, it wouldn’t surprise me if that was your intent, to bait me into it,” the gamer girl continued, causing Junko to wince, feeling like a child being scolded by their parent, “Well let me tell you, you should never make bets you can’t win.”

“But I thought I would win,” Junko spoke up, thinking of nothing better to say.

Like Chiaki had mentioned, she had also baited her into making the same bet she had in order to make it fair since she was curious just how far the gamer girl would be prepared to go if she had to do everything that the fashionista told her.

“Right,” Chiaki said with a nod, bringing Junko out of her thoughts and back to reality, “Well, unfortunately for you, you underestimated me, thinking that I was no good at regular games. Well, let me tell you, just because I prefer video games to physical games doesn’t mean that I’m horrible at physical games, and even if I was, I don’t see how that would matter. Nonetheless, I don’t appreciate you making fun of my gaming ability. You underestimated me, and this is the price you’ll have to pay. I do hope that you don’t plan on reneging on our agreement just because things didn’t go your way. If you make a deal, you should be prepared to honour it no matter what!”

Junko gulped, feeling rather powerless as Chiaki walked towards her while glaring at her. Junko was taller than Chiaki, and she did admit that she found Chiaki a little on the short side, but right now, Junko felt as if she was shrinking and Chiaki was towering over her. In fact, she felt as if she was the size of a flea staring up at Chiaki, who was the size of a skyscraper-sized giant. Of course, Junko had simply fallen to her knees, but she could still imagine that the situation was like a giant staring down a flea, and what made it more frightening was that Chiaki never once raised her voice. Her harsh tone and her equally harsh glare both emphasised her mood rather effectively.

“Yes ma’am,” the fashionista finally said weakly in response to her speech, or rather, her final statement, feeling defeated and dejected, as Chiaki stopped when she was right in front of her.

“Now, I know that you mentioned what I have planned, but I’m going to say it anyway just because it’s something you would do,” the gamer girl went on to explain with a bit of a smirk, “For the next seven days, you are going to be my pet.”

“May I ask why?” Junko asked with a mixture of curiosity and fear, “Can’t I simply just be your personal maid or something?”

“No, that just won’t do,” Chiaki said, shaking her head, “I know if the situation was reversed, you’d make me your pet, and don’t bother denying it. Since we’ve known each other, I’ve learned how to read you like an open book.”

“Dammit!” Junko cursed under her breath.

It was true, had the situation been reversed and Chiaki had lost, Junko would have made her into her pet for the next week. As stated before, Junko had wanted to see how far she could go before Chiaki put her foot down regardless of whether she made that bet or not. She felt like Chiaki was saying to her, “Now you know what it feels like” despite the fact that Chiaki was never her pet to begin with.

“So it’s like a pre-emptive “Now you know what it feels like” move, eh?” she said simply, voicing her thoughts.

“You could think of it like that, yes,” Chiaki admitted with a nod, “Though don’t worry, all that I want for you to do is put on this collar. I’m not telling you to take off your clothes or anything like that. You simply wouldn’t go for that, bet or no bet.”

“True,” Junko confirmed with a nod, and she knew that if the situation was reversed that Chiaki would be the same, that she would not stand for having being told to take her clothes off, bet or no bet.

Anyway, Chiaki walked behind her, with the fashionista still on her knees, and then she opened up the collar and placed it around Junko’s neck, ensuring that it was nice and tight, though not too tight so as to hamper the fashionista’s breathing.

“Though I do plan on parading you around, letting everyone know just who you belong to,” the gamer girl added, causing Junko’s eyes to widen in shock, “You don’t need to be naked for that.”

“Please tell me you’re joking!” Junko said in alarm since that was what she had been most afraid of, that Chiaki would parade her around with the collar around her neck, and Junko also admitted that she would have done the same.

“I’m not joking,” the gamer girl said as she walked back around to Junko’s front, holding the leash in her right hand, “Though as I said, you won’t be naked.”

“That’s not the point!” Junko stated in protest, “It’s still embarrassing and humiliating. Do you realise that I’m Japan’s number one fashionista? As an up and coming model, this could cause quite the inconvenience to my career if word of this got out.”

“Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to tease me,” Chiaki replied simply, completely unconcerned, “Maybe now you’ll think before you decide to tease someone.”

“Oh, so that’s your game, revenge huh?” Junko said simply with a small glare, to which Chiaki just nodded.

“As I said before, I don’t really care if I’m good or horrible at gaming, but I still don’t appreciate my ability being made fun of,” she explained, returning the fashionista’s glare with one of her own, “This will definitely go towards teaching you a lesson.”

She then paused and looked towards Junko’s boots, which were sitting in front of her bed.

“Now, enough talk, get your boots, we’re going into the city,” she then went on to say with a tone of finality that told Junko that she would not tolerate any backtalk or arguments from her, “There’s still some stuff I need to get.”

Junko just nodded without saying a word as she got up onto her feet, and then she went over to a chest-of-drawers and opening the second-from-the-bottom drawer, she fished out a pair of black socks that were as high as her boots when worn and then walked over to the bed before she sat down and put them on before she put on her boots.

“And I also suggest that you go to the bathroom,” Chiaki said, speaking up unexpectedly, and Junko, once she looked at her again, noticed that she was no longer holding the leash, having released it when she went to get ready.

“Why?” the fashionista asked with genuinely innocent curiosity.

“Just in case you have to go while we’re in the city because truth be told, I really don’t want to have spent time waiting outside a public bathroom,” Chiaki explained simply, “Or to give you the dimmed down version, I'm sure that you don’t want to spend any longer in the city than you have to, and to be perfectly honest with you, I don't either. We’ll just go straight there to get what we’re going to get and straight back, got it?”

“Yeah, though you could’ve done without the first part,” Junko said with a groan.

Chiaki just shrugged in response as if to say, “Whatever”.

In any case, deciding to heed Chiaki’s advice, Junko went into her dorm room’s bathroom to do her business and once she came out, Chiaki grabbed hold of the leash again, and then both of them walked towards the door, but then Chiaki suddenly stopped without warning, causing Junko, who was walking slightly behind her to bump into her.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” the gamer girl said, ignoring the fact that Junko had bumped into her as she turned to face her, “If we see anyone, I want you to tell that that you belong to me, is that understood?”

Junko just opened her mouth, but no words came out as the realisation that the both of them would be seen dawned on her, and she was in too much shock to form a reply. However, Chiaki just narrowed her eyes into a glare, which caused Junko to recover.

“Do I have to?” Junko groaned in dissatisfied irritation.

Chiaki just groaned in response and intensified her glare, but otherwise said nothing.

“Right, understood,” Junko said with a nod, feeling rather meek and timid thanks to the look on Chiaki’s face, though she did manage to summon up some courage, “Sheesh, lighten up, will ya?”

Chiaki just nodded, completely ignoring Junko’s last statement, and then she turned to face the door before they both walked out the room.

* * *

A little while later, both Chiaki and Junko had reached the front gates of the academy, and Junko was rather thankful that they had not run into anybody yet, though the keyword there was, “yet” since Junko’s relief just was not meant to last as two of Chiaki’s classmates, Koizumi Mahiru, the Super High School Level Photographer and Mioda Ibuki, the Super High School Level Music Club Member, who like her and Chiaki were both also dressed casually, happened to be walking by and noticed them.

“Oh no,” the fashionista thought with an annoyed groan as she noticed them, “So much for slipping away quietly.”

Koizumi’s eyes widened in pure shock at noticing the collar around Junko’s neck as well as Chiaki holding the leash attached to it while Mioda, upon recovering from her initial shock, burst out into a rather excited grin.

“Oh my gosh, Chiaki-chan, Junko-chan, Ibuki didn’t know that you two were into some kinky-ass shit!” Mioda said rather excitedly as she clearly misunderstood the situation, acting like a hyperactive toddler as she jumped up and down.

“I belong to Nana-chan,” Junko grumbled quietly, feeling more irritated and annoyed at the music club member’s antics rather than embarrassment.

However, she suddenly felt an elbow slam into her side, causing her to turn and look at Chiaki who groaned while glaring at her, and though she did not say anything, Junko understood why Chiaki was glaring at her and why she had elbowed her.

“I belong to Nana-chan!” she repeated even louder, more frustrated and irritated than before.

“Please tell me that this is part of a bet that you lost!” Koizumi said, looking positively mortified, clearly having not expected to see something like this.

“That’s right, she lost a bet, that she herself had made thinking that she couldn’t lose,” Chiaki said as she explained the situation, though Junko had to admit that she was somewhat surprised that she was being rather truthful, since she thought that Chiaki would have lied just to mess with her even further as part of her revenge.

“Oh well, sucks to be you, eh, Junko-chan?” Mioda said with an innocent laugh, causing the fashionista to groan in annoyance.

She knew that Mioda was not being actively malicious. She was just so caught up in her own excitement that it left her being unknowingly insensitive towards others. Junko knew all of Chiaki’s classmates and knew that Mioda was pretty much a personification of fun. She was rather fun-loving and tried to lighten the mood, though because of her tendency to get caught up in her own excitement, it left her blind to how those around her were feeling at times, like right now. However, Mioda could get serious if she realised that the situation called for it.

“Better her than Saionji-senpai, I suppose,” the fashionista thought, shuddering at the thought of what would happen if Saionji Hiyoko, the Super High School Level Traditional Dancer, and another of Chiaki’s classmates would have said had she been here.

Unlike Mioda, Saionji was known for being a bully, mostly insulting her classmates, and she knew that if Saionji had been present, she would have never heard the end of it from her since unlike Mioda, her comments would have been intentionally malicious and insulting. After all, Saionji had called her a “big-titted bimbo” in the past. This despite the fact that, though she started off attending Hope’s Peak, she had been a midget that could have easily been mistaken for a pre-teen and probably would have been mistaken for one of her classmate’s kid-sister, she had undergone a growth spurt, and not only had she grown taller, but her breasts had filled out to the point where she was in the same tier as Junko as far as breast size was concerned, and she had undergone her growth spurt before Junko had even started attending Hope’s Peak.

“Too bad, Enoshima-san,” Koizumi said, bringing the fashionista out of her thoughts and back to reality, “If you didn’t want to be in that situation, then perhaps you shouldn’t have made a bet like that in the first place.”

“So Nana-chan’s told me before,” Junko grumbled, feeling rather annoyed and embarrassed, though mostly because of Mioda’s insensitivity.

“Don’t worry though, this is only for the next seven days,” Chiaki said with a look of assurance towards her redheaded classmate, to which Koizumi just sighed in relief, “And also, I’m not taking it that far.”

Koizumi just nodded with another sigh, clearly knowing what Chiaki meant, and Junko also let of a sigh of relief, glad that Chiaki had chosen not to take it that far. After all, Chiaki had told her before that she knew that the fashionista would not stand for it regardless of whether or not they had made that bet or not.

Of course, Mioda was so excited that she had not been listening as she continued to look Junko up and down, which was really grating on the fashionista’s nerves.

“So I guess now that you’re Chiaki-chan’s pet now, you’ll be embarking all sorts of kinky escapades,” she said rather excitedly with anticipation, “So when’s she gonna ram a strap-on up your ass?”

At that statement, Junko, Koizumi, and even Chiaki herself looked absolutely mortified at what the music club member had just said as their eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

“When she gets around to it, please let Ibuki know how it feels,” Mioda finished, still too excited to notice the alarmed looks on the faces of the other three girls.

However, Chiaki just groaned as she glared at her innocently insensitive hyperactive classmate.

“I do happen to have a strap-on,” she said rather calmly, though from the look on her face, both Junko and Koizumi knew that she was not happy, “And if you want to know what it feels like to have it up your rear end, then perhaps you’d be so kind as to become my pet along with Junko-chan.”

Of course, Mioda was still too excited to have been paying attention, plus Chiaki was not speaking very loudly, so Mioda did not hear her, but Koizumi did, and Chiaki turned to look at her with a stern look, and Koizumi, upon noticing the look in Chiaki’s eyes just nodded, understanding what her class rep wanted her to do.

“Come along, Ibuki-chan, we’ve still got to meet up with the others, didn’t you say you had a new song you wanted to play for them?” she said as she walked over to Mioda, grabbed her by her wrist, and then she started dragging her away.

“Huh, oh yeah,” Mioda said in realisation, remembering that she and Koizumi had had a previous engagement with some of their friends, though she did turn to face Chiaki and Junko.

“Have fun, you two,” she said, waving them goodbye with a grin on her face, “And remember what Ibuki said, Junko-chan.”

“Mioda-san, let’s go!” Koizumi said with a tone of finality, raising her voice and changing the way in which she addressed Mioda to let her know how serious she was, and she also emphasised her point with a somewhat violent jerk of Mioda’s arm, and that seemed to shut the music club member up.

As Koizumi dragged the hyperactive music club member out of their sight, Junko could not help but turn to Chiaki.

“Do you really have a strap-on?” she asked curiously.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, I’m not going to use it, not on you or Mioda-san,” the gamer girl said simply before looking into Junko’s eyes, “I meant what I said before, that I won’t be having you take your clothes off, neither will I be doing anything involving sex toys and the like. I know that you’re just not comfortable with that. If you didn’t mind that sort of thing, then yeah, it would be different, but right now, I know you’re just not ready for that sort of thing.”

“Thanks, Nana-chan,” Junko said feeling rather grateful, so grateful in fact that she could not help but shed a tear of happiness.

“And as for Mioda-san, as I stated before, I wasn’t going to use it of her either,” Chiaki continued to explain, “I was just trying to scare her, but since that didn’t work, I knew that Koizumi-san would do the rest.”

“Huh, Junko-chan?” a new voice came before Junko could reply, causing both of them to turn and look in the direction that Koizumi and dragged Mioda off in, and Junko just groaned in embarrassment at seeing who it was.

Standing before them was Ikusaba Mukuro, the Super High School Level Soldier, as well as Junko’s fraternal twin sister and fellow classmate, who by some miracle, was also somehow scouted by Hope’s Peak Academy. She was also dressed casually. Though they both had different last names, they were in fact twins, though wherever someone inquired about their last names, they always got a “Don’t ask!” with a rather firm glare from the twins, making it clear that it was not something they enjoyed talking about. However, Chiaki knew the truth, given that she had met them both while in kindergarten, but her reply to anyone who asked her about the twins’ situation was a simple, “It’s not my place to say” in a rather stoic voice and a glare that warned them not to push the matter further.

Chiaki remembered when she first met Mukuro. At the time, she had told Junko how she was going to beat her at the video game that Junko had just beaten her at. However, Mukuro, seeing her sister and hearing what Chiaki had said had assumed that she had been threatening to beat Junko up and attempted to intervene, but fortunately Junko managed to clear the misunderstanding up and not only that, but Mukuro actually joined in some of their activities, though she was nowhere near as good at video games than Chiaki or her sister were.

Ironically, in the dimension where the Tragedy took place, Junko had pretty much treated her sister like garbage, constantly insulting and belittling her while using her as her human punching bag, and even eventually killed her for no other reason than because she had gotten bored with her, and also because she could. However, with this version of Junko, unlike her despair-obsessed counterpart, she genuinely did love her sister and had a healthier relationship with her. It was unthinkable for this Junko to do the things her counterpart had done to her sister. Sure, like all siblings, they had their fair share of arguments and falling outs, but to belittle and insult Mukuro while using her as a human punching bag while doing things to her that were considered borderline sexual abuse was just unfathomable to this version Junko.

There was also Mukuro’s reaction to said abuse. In the dimension where the Tragedy happened, Mukuro absolutely loved and adored her sister to the point where her feelings could be seen as borderline incestuous, if not entirely incestuous. She got off on Junko’s abuse, though whether she really did or not, or whether it was just an act to please her sister was up in the air. Junko had tried to kill her before, and her reaction was basically that of a giddy high school girl watching her crush doing something they believed to be amazing, though she had been completely caught off guard when Junko finally succeeded in killing her. This version of Mukuro did love her sister, but it was a healthier sort of love and the idea of both sisters being romantically or sexually involved with one another was disgusting and inconceivable to the both of them. They loved each other, but it was a regular sibling love, perhaps it ran deeper than that, but not to the point of them being lovers.

“Hey, Muku-chan,” Chiaki greeted, bringing Junko out of her feelings of embarrassment.

Muku-chan was basically how both Chiaki and Junko addressed and referred to Mukuro, using the first four letters of her given name and the “chan” honorific, unlike Junko’s despair-obsessed counterpart who normally addressed and referred to her sister with a variety of malicious and mean-spirited insults. It was a rarity for her to address and refer to her sister by her actual name, and on the rare times she did, it was always her full given name rather than an affectionate nickname.

“So let me guess,” Mukuro said as she looked Junko over, and noticed the collar around her neck, as well as the leash leading from it to Chiaki’s hand, though she did not look in the least bit worried, “I’m guessing that you lost that bet you had going with Nana-chan.”

Junko had told her about the bet that she had made with Chiaki, and Mukuro also knew of the situation that had led up to it, though in truth, she felt that her sister had been rather arrogant, given how she had boasted that she was going to win and that there was no way she could possibly lose.

“No, I just decided to put this collar on and have Nana-chan drag me around for fun,” Junko said sarcastically, feeling rather embarrassed now that her sister had saw her in her current state.

“Yes, she lost,” Chiaki spoke up, “Though as I pointed out, she only has herself to blame, since she made that bet in the first place, but don’t worry Muku-chan, it’s only for a week. I promise that you’ll have your sister back then, and besides, I’m not going that far.”

Mukuro just nodded in understanding, and in truth, not that she would have said it in front of her sister before she lost, but she had hoped that Junko would lose and become Chiaki's slave for a while, given how boastfully arrogant she had been over the entire thing. She had hoped that by losing and being forced to abide by her own bet, her sister would learn a much-needed lesson in humility. Unlike her counterpart, this version of Mukuro was not slavishly loyal to her sister to the point where she would kill anyone who inconvenienced Junko without hesitation. Heck this version of Mukuro would not kill anyone regardless.

“Yeah, I know, I heard what you said after Koizumi-senpai and Mioda-senpai left,” she said simply, referring to what Chiaki told Junko after Koizumi and Mioda left.

“Wait, you mean you saw that?” Junko said in surprise as her eyes widened in mortified shock, fearing that Mukuro was going to take Mioda’s suggestion of the strap-on up the rear seriously, “Wait, don’t listen to what Mioda-senpai said, Nana-chan’s not going to…”

“Don’t worry, that’s just Mioda-senpai being Mioda-senpai,” Mukuro said with a dismissive laugh and an equally dismissive wave of her hand, as she interrupted her sister, letting her know that she understood the situation, “Anyway, since you got yourself into this mess, you’re on your own, Junko-chan, and to be quite frank, given how you mocked Nana-chan, I say that this is a punishment well-deserved.”

Since Junko had lost the bet, Mukuro felt no shame in telling her sister how she really felt about the entire matter.

“Gee, thanks a lot, sis,” Junko grumbled in annoyance, feeling somewhat betrayed as her sister had basically just thrown her under the bus, since she had been secretly hoping that Mukuro would somehow talk Chiaki out of going through with the bet, thereby sparing her from any future embarrassment.

“Well, Junko-chan, if you didn’t want to be in this situation, then you should never have made that bet to begin with,” Mukuro said, knowing why Junko was upset, “Don’t make bets you can’t win.”

“That’s what I’ve told her before,” Chiaki said, looking at Junko with a rather scolding look in her eyes in order to prevent her from protesting before she turned back to face Mukuro, “Anyway, take care, Muku-chan, and as I said, don’t worry about Junko-chan. She’ll be fine, at least for the most part.”

Mukuro just nodded with a smile on her face, knowing that Chiaki would never intentionally hurt her sister. She then walked away leaving both the fashionista and the gamer girl alone.

“Now then, I think we’ve been side-tracked enough,” Chiaki said as Junko stared in the direction her sister walked off in, “Let’s go into the city before anyone else turns up.”

“Huh?” Junko said, realising that Chiaki had spoken, and then she nodded, having heard what she said, “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go before someone else, like Saionji-senpai turns up.”

“You know, Saionji-san really isn’t that bad once you get to know her,” Chiaki said, clearly speaking up in her classmate’s defence.

“I’ll take your word for it, but I really don’t have any amount of enthusiasm about her warming up to me,” Junko replied in response, knowing that her friend knew the traditional dancer even better than she did due to them being classmates, but then she decided to change the subject, “Anyway, as you said, we’ve been side-tracked enough. Let’s just go and get this over with before another of our schoolmates shows up.”

“Right,” Chiaki replied simply with a nod, and both girls started walking towards the city.

* * *

A little while later, Chiaki and Junko were walking in the city, and needless to say, Junko felt rather embarrassed as people noticed the collar around her neck, as well as the fact that Chiaki was holding the leash that was attached to the collar. People did recognise her as Japan’s number one model and she could practically hear them gossiping about her, though they were speaking too quietly for her to hear, plus the noise from the traffic on the roads pretty much drowned the voices out. As for Chiaki, she seemed rather oblivious to the people gossiping around about her and Junko as they both continued walking towards their destination.

This was what she feared the most about her situation, what other people would think of her, and like she told Chiaki earlier, the potential impact on her reputation. Sure, she could handle being Chiaki’s “pet” despite the embarrassment and humiliation that would result from it, but what she feared the most was what the general public would think of her if word had gotten out. She just did not want to think of the general public seeing her like this, and she knew that Chiaki knew it, which was why the gamer girl had decided to go down this route. To embarrass and humiliate her as much as she could. However, Junko also admitted that had their roles been reversed, she would have done the exact same thing since she already admitted that she had been curious to see just how far she could go before Chiaki decided that enough was enough. Chiaki basically was just doing the same. The fashionista just knew that the gamer girl was testing her to see just how far she could go before Junko decided that enough was enough, and she would no longer put up with what Chiaki was having her do and stood up to her. Chiaki had admitted that the only reason she had made Junko her pet to begin with was because she would have done the same had their roles been switched, so Chiaki was just following through on her statement.

Anyway, oblivious to her friend’s thoughts, Chiaki walked at a rather steady pace and Junko was able to keep up with her. There was no yanking of the leash and Junko finding herself being dragged ago with Chiaki. The leash itself was not really that long. Junko reckoned that it was in the range of between one and two feet long. Junko did feel the occasional tug since she sometimes slowed down slightly, but it was nothing major. It was just a gentle tug, just enough to get her attention and nothing more.

“So, Nana-chan, can I ask you something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now?” the fashionista said with genuine curiosity as she thought of something to talk about.

“Ask away,” Chiaki said.

“Well, you do realise how scary you can be at times, don’t you?” Junko said simply.

“What about it?” Chiaki asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

“Well, it’s just that you never raise your voice, you always speak so quietly, even when you’re mad,” the fashionista went on to explain, “Heck, I think the only time you ever raise your voice is when you go gaga over a new video game or when someone mentions one of your favourite games,”

That much was true. In all her observations on Chiaki, Junko had noted that whenever Chiaki was mad or angry, she never raised her voice and continued to speak in the same quiet voice she normally spoke with. She had seen it with Mioda earlier, when Mioda got Chiaki mad, Chiaki never raised her voice, and also, though she dared not mention it to her face, Junko found that whenever Chiaki glared at someone, she had this habit of puffing up her cheeks, making her face come across as a bit chubby, and it would have looked cute had it not been for the fact that Chiaki was mad. In truth, Junko found it a bit frightening that someone could be so mad, and yet speak so quietly one would be forgiven for thinking that they were totally calm. Junko would have preferred it if whenever Chiaki was mad, she was shouting and raising her voice. It would let others know that she was angry, but instead Chiaki still maintained her usual quiet voice, though the fashionista had learned long ago how to gauge her mood. She could tell the gamer girl’s mood just by looking into her eyes and observing her facial expressions.

“Really, you think so?” Chiaki said, feeling rather curious before she then shrugged, “I haven’t noticed.”

“Well, I guess that answers that,” Junko thought to herself with a groan.

However, like she had said, Chiaki was capable of raising her voice, usually when she got excited over a video game or when someone brought up one of her favourite games in conversation. She remembered their first meeting when she mentioned the name of the game that Chiaki had been playing, and then Chiaki had suddenly become all excited and started speaking loudly, and she even forgot about personal space and got right up in her face while explaining facts about the game in question and she also asked if she agreed with her opinion on the game, as well.

“And we’re here,” Chiaki said as she stopped, bringing Junko out of her thoughts.

However, Junko had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to stop when Chiaki spoke, and so, she ended up bumping into her.

“Sorry, Nana-chan, I was thinking about things,” Junko apologised simply.

“Never mind that,” Chiaki said, shaking her head, clearly not all that bothered by Junko’s lapse in concentration.

Junko then looked ahead of both her and Chiaki and saw a convenience store in the distance.

“I’m guessing that’s where we’re headed,” Junko said as she looked at the convenience store, “A convenience store?”

“That’s where I’m heading,” Chiaki said as she started walking towards a nearby park off to their right, and Junko had no choice but to follow since Chiaki was still holding onto the leash, and then she stopped when she came to a bench in the park and tied the leash around one of its legs before turning back to speak to Junko, “You’ll wait here like a good pet while I go and get the stuff I came here for, okay?”

“Wait, so you’re just leaving me here while you go into the store alone?” Junko question in confusion.

“Why yes, I do believe that store has a “No pets allowed” policy, and you are my pet after all,” Chiaki said simply with a slightly smug giggle as she explained her reasoning.

“Hardy-har-har, very funny,” Junko said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry, once I’ve bought what I came for, I’ll be back, and then it’s back to Hope’s Peak,” Chiaki explained with a smile, “I shouldn’t be gone too long.”

“But what will other people say if they see me like this?” Junko asked with a hint of worry, still worrying over the public’s opinion of her, “I told you before, my career will definitely be inconvenienced because of this.”

“Junko-chan, since we came into the city, people have already seen us, so I doubt seeing you tied to a bench will change their opinions of us all that much,” Chiaki said in a tone that suggested that she was clueless about the potential consequences, though Junko knew that she was faking it.

“That’s not the point!” Junko snapped with a hint of frustration, “My career…”

“Remember what I said before,” Chiaki interrupted in a harsh tone, though her voice was still quiet, highlighting what Junko had mentioned before, as her facial expression morphed into a glare in such a way that it appeared to just appear out of thin air, which gave Junko a scare, “This is the price you pay for teasing me. I don’t like my abilities being mocked, and if you didn’t want this, then you shouldn’t have made that bet in the first place. If you don’t want this to happen in future then I suggest that you don’t mock people, or if that’s too much of a thing for you to resist, then don’t make these sorts of bets. You only have yourself to blame for this.”

“Don’t remind me,” Junko grumbled under her breath, though she relented with a nod and accepted defeat.

However, once she finished talking, Chiaki left the park towards the convenience store and Junko just sat down on the bench glaring around her in a bid to ward off anyone who thought about approaching her. This was rather embarrassing and humiliating for her. However, knowing that she would have done the same to Chiaki had their roles been reversed did not make her situation any more bearable. She could see people stopping and staring at her and gossiping among themselves, though her glaring at them did have the desired effect as no one dared approach her, and unlike before when she was walking with Chiaki through the streets, she could make out parts of conversations, though it was mainly just her name since everyone recognised who she was, though some of those gathered seemed to pretty much have guessed that the collar she had on was part of a bet that she had lost, since she also picked up the words, “bet” and “lost” in some of the conversation, but it did not help improve her mood, and in fact, it seemed to contribute to her bad mood even more.

“Um… excuse me, Enoshima-san…” a new voice came from behind where she was sitting.

“WHAT!” Junko screamed as she stood up and turned to glare at the person who dared speak to her, causing them stumble backwards in alarm before they slipped and landed on their rear.

“Oh my, Makoto-chan, are you alright?” the voice of a girl came and Junko saw the girl rush over to help the boy.

“Naegi-kun?” Junko said in surprise, recognising the boy she had just screamed at, though she did not recognise the girl was in the process of helping him up.

The boy, Naegi, or Makoto, as the girl had referred to him as, was Naegi Makoto, the Super High School Level Lucky student, and one of her classmates, and he was also dressed casually. Unlike all the other students, who were scouted to attend, Naegi did not have any worthwhile talent, and was only attending the Main Course due to having his name drawn in a lottery. The academy’s headmaster, Kirigiri Jin was interested in luck, and wanted to prove that it was a talent, and though the higher ups did not share his sentiment, they indulged him just to keep him happy.

As for Naegi himself, Junko’s first impression of him was that he was so hopelessly average, so average in fact that he made all the other average people seem impressive by comparison, and yet, despite that, he seemed to had a rather bizarre pattern of luck that came and went at random, and Junko found that she just could not predict how situations regarding him would play out as a result of his luck pattern. However, not only that, but despite his lack of talent, he seemed to have the ability to befriend even the most difficult of individuals and also become an inspiration for others, inspiring them to work towards their hopes and dreams and was able to cheer everyone up whenever they were down. All in all, Naegi was one of the friendliest people Junko had the pleasure of meeting, and she had to admit that in her view, he was very much like a male version of Chiaki in some ways, as Chiaki also inspired hope in her own classmates, though she lacked Naegi’s luck, and Naegi lacked her skills in gaming.

Ironically, Naegi had gone on to become the person that Junko’s despair-obsessed counterpart hated the most, in part because of how his luck played havoc with her analytical abilities, but mostly because Naegi seemed to run contrary to everything she believed in to the point where Junko considered him some sort an anomaly. Because she was unable to drive him to despair, Naegi’s very existence just infuriated her. However, this version of Junko did not carry the same sentiments towards him, and in fact held him in high regard like mostly everyone else did. Despite not viewing him in a romantic or sexual light, he was the first boy to ever talk to her and regard her as a fellow human being rather than a sex object, and she was forever grateful for that.

However, as for the girl he was with, she had no idea who she was, though just by looking at her and comparing her to Naegi, she could easily guess that she could easily be his sister, since she did remember him once saying that he had a sister.

The girl had short dark hair with a tint of green, and like Makoto, she also had an ahoge and her eyes were a desaturated green colour. She wore a pair of white sneakers along with dark bluish green knee-high socks, though they stopped just below her knees. She also wore a plaited skirt that was the same colour as her shocks that went halfway down between her knees and hips, and over the top part of her torso, she had a white blouse, and over her blouse, she had a hoodie, much like Naegi’s, though it was the same colour as her socks and skirt.

“I’m terribly sorry, Naegi-kun,” Junko apologised, deciding to speak up before the girl yelled at her for scaring him, “I’m really not in the best of moods right now.”

“Yeah, I think we both gathered that much already,” the girl said, eying Junko’s collar and the leash that was tied to the bench before realising that she had not introduced herself yet, “Oh, I’m Naegi Komaru by the way.”

She then proceeded to give Junko an introductory bow.

“So, you’re Naegi-kun’s sister then?” Junko replied, glad that she had guessed right, “I think I overheard him mentioning you once before.”

“Yeah, Komaru-chan here just so happens to be my little sister,” Naegi admitted with a nod, “We were just passing through while on our way to look for a birthday present for Kiri-chan, you know that her birthday’s just around the corner.”

“Uh huh,” Junko said with a nod.

“And I agreed to help Makoto-chan,” Komaru spoke up as she explained her reasoning for helping her brother, “I just so happen to know where to get some things that Kirigiri-san might like.”

Kirigiri or Kiri-chan, as Naegi had called her was Kirigiri Kyōko, the Super High School Level Detective, and she was also the headmaster’s daughter, and from what Junko could see, she and Naegi were well on their way to becoming an item. However, in the beginning, Kirigiri was rather antisocial, having a rather cold and stoic look about her. She mostly kept to herself, only interacting with her classmates when the situation called for it and even then, she never spent any more time with the others than she had to, though Naegi had approached her, and though Junko did not know exactly what happened between them, she saw that he had managed to melt the ice in Kirigiri’s heart, as she was slowly becoming more open with the others, though she mostly hung out with Naegi and Junko knew that she was more open with him than anyone else.

“Uh huh, I really want to get Kiri-chan something amazing, and Komaru-chan knows where there’s this shopping mall that sells all this wonderful stuff,” Naegi said in agreement with his sister, bringing Junko out of her thoughts and back to reality.

“Ah, so you really want to get her the best of the best, eh?” Junko summarised after listening to him, “You know, you’re just like every other boyfriend looking to impress your girlfriend. Take it from me, I’d go with something simple. I’m sure Kirigiri-san would appreciate it no matter what you got her. After all, it’s the thought that counts.”

“I agree,” Komaru said with a nod to emphasise her agreement, “That’s what I told him, but he just insisted that I take him anyway.”

“Well, there’s this watch that Kiri-chan wants, she saw it in a catalogue,” Naegi explained, feeling somewhat irritated, clearly not happy with what his sister and Junko just told him, “And this mall happens to have a store that sells said watch, doesn’t it, Komaru-chan?”

“Yeah, though just because the store sells it, it doesn’t mean that you’ll get the watch you’re looking for,” Komaru replied, looking at her brother which caused him to groan.

“Anyway, Enoshima-san,” Naegi said, and from what Junko could observe, it was clear that he was going to change the subject, “I gather that you must have lost a bet.”

“Yes, that’s correct, she lost a bet,” a familiar voice came before Junko could reply, and all three of them turned to face the entrance of the park, where the voice had come from to see Chiaki walking towards them with a white carrier bag with blue kanji that spelled out the name of the convenience store she had visited.

Junko remembered seeing the same blue kanji symbols above the convenience store’s entrance.

“Nanami-senpai?” Naegi said, clearly surprised to see her.

“Huh, Nanami-sen… wait, do you mean Nanami Chiaki, the Nanami Chiaki?” Komaru said after hearing her brother address Chiaki, and started to bubble with excitement.

“That’s me,” Chiaki admitted, though she was not sure how to go about this situation, “I’m the Super High School Level Gamer of Class 77B, and I’m also their class representative.”

“Oh my gosh, it really is the Nanami Chiaki in the flesh,” Komaru said, clasping her hands in front of her in excitement, “Wow, I can’t believe this. You’re pretty much a gaming legend. You’ve won all sorts of video game tournaments, and not only that, but you've managed to pretty much dominate every arcade game in Akihabara with your high scores. Heck, aside from one other person, I think their name is Jun… something you’ve pretty much left everyone else who played those games in the dust. Your scores are just too high for anyone else to beat, well aside from whoever this Jun person is. You two are in a league of your own. I’ve tried many times to beat you, but I just can’t seem to come anywhere close to your high scores.”

“This is my sister, Komaru-chan,” Naegi said to Chiaki with a somewhat embarrassed sigh, “And as you can see, she’s a massive fan of yours.”

“I… see,” Chiaki said, clearly not sure how to go about meeting one of her fans.

Sure she had won many tournaments in the past, and she pretty much dominated every arcade game that she played, but she never saw it as anything of a big deal. She played games because she found them fun. She did not care about winning or losing and would have even played those games even if she was the most horrible gamer imaginable. That’s just how great she found those games. Sure, she knew that there were those who only cared about winning, and she had encountered a few like that before in the past. She had defeated those in the past who did not take defeat well and pretty much threw a tantrum when she beat them, but she did not let those people get to her. She did feel sorry for them though, and she could not help but wonder just what could make those people so insecure that they felt that they had to win all the time. She found it rather pathetic. Video games were supposed to be fun, and yet some people saw them as a means to put others down when they beat them just to feel good about themselves.

“Anyway, so Enoshima-san lost to you again I take it,” Naegi said, bringing the gamer girl out of her thoughts, and from what he said, it was clear that he wanted to change the subject.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Chiaki said with a nod, “Though, this time it wasn’t at a video game.”

“Really?” Naegi said as he raised a curious eyebrow.

He did know of Junko and Chiaki’s friendship, in fact the entire class did. Junko and Chiaki were so close that it was impossible for anyone not to notice.

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Junko said with a look of displeasure, “I thought that her title should have been the Super High School Level Video Gamer since she spends most of her time with her nose buried in that handheld of hers.”

“I may not care about winning or losing, but that doesn’t mean that I like to be mocked,” Chiaki said, shooting Junko a stern glare before calming down as she turned her attention back to Naegi, “She thought that it would be a fun idea to tease me, implying that I was no good at other games, and well I proved her wrong, but she was so confident that she would win that she bet her freedom for at least the next seven days, and as you can see, she lost.”

Junko just groaned in response.

“You only have yourself to blame,” Chiaki said to her in response as she briefly glared at her.

“So you keep telling me,” Junko grumbled under her breath.

“I see, well the, maybe you shouldn’t have challenged her to begin with,” Komaru said in a somewhat boastful tone, though Junko could tell that she was just praising Chiaki, “You’re the Super High School Level Fashion Girl. Gaming is not your thing.”

“My thing…?” Junko said in shock before trailing off, feeling rather offended, and she then shot her classmate's sister a rather harsh glare, “I’ll have you know that just because I happen to be a fashionista, it doesn’t mean that my entire life revolves around modelling. I’ll have you know that Nana-chan and I go way back to the days when we were both in kindergarten. In fact, you did say that someone called Jun was the only one to ever reach Nana-chan’s level, well, you’re looking at her, I am Jun. I would’ve put in my full name, but those stupid arcade machines only allow up to four letters, and I sure as hell am not putting my name down as, “Junk”.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Naegi said, agreeing with the fashionista as he also glared at his sister, “Enoshima-san is the only one I know who can play at Nanami-senpai’s levels.”

“And she’s even beaten me multiple times before,” Chiaki put in, with a glare of her own as she felt offended as well, since from what Komaru said, she seemed to think that the lives of Hope’s Peak students revolved around their talents, and that did not sit well with her, “Just because Junko-chan’s a model, it doesn’t mean everything about her is to do with modelling. We talented are just as human as everyone else.”

“I’m sorry,” Komaru apologised with an apologetic bow, realising that she had upset both Chiaki and Junko, and both of them, along with her brother nodded in acceptance.

“Yeah, Nanami-senpai’s right,” Naegi said, siding with Chiaki and Junko, “Take it from me, Komaru-chan, I’ve spent my time around Super High School Level students ever since I started attending Hope’s Peak and they’re just as human as you or me.”

Komaru nodded before she stared at Junko in wonder.

“So you’re Jun, huh?” she said, looking as if she was going to burst out in excitement.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Junko confirmed with a nod.

“Oh my gosh, this is so unreal,” Komaru went on to say as she burst into excitement, “I thought that you were a guy.”

“Yeah, well, Jun is mainly a guy’s name, so no harm there,” the fashionista said, though just because she could understand Komaru would make that assumption, it did not mean that she was any less annoyed with her.

“Who would have thought that the Super High School Level Fashion Girl was also a phenomenal gamer capable of giving the Super High School Level Gamer herself a run for her money,” Komaru went on acting really giddy like a fan who finally meeting their idol in the flesh.

“Well, you learn something new every day,” Junko said told her, becoming rather annoyed at the girl’s excitement since she felt that she was getting excited over nothing.

“Well, anyway,” Naegi said, as he looked at his watch, though he had noticed Junko’s annoyance, and seeing that she obviously wanted them to leave, he had decided to think of an excuse that would allow them to do so “I think we’ve held you both up long enough.”

He paused as he turned to face his sister.

“Komaru, I think it’s time we get going before the shopping mall closes,” he finished as Komaru suddenly remembered why they had both come into the city in the first place.

“Goodbye, Enoshima-san, Nanami-san, it was a pleasure meeting both of you,” she said wave a parting wave of her hand.

“Yeah, it was nice to finally meet you as well, Naegi-san,” Junko said with a smile, despite Komaru annoying her moments before, she was still glad to finally meet Naegi’s sister, and she had used the “san” honorific as opposed to the “kun” honorific in order to differentiate between her and her brother, as they were both “Naegi”.

“And it was a pleasure seeing you again, Naegi-kun,” Chiaki spoke up, adding in her two cents, and she also raised her voice for the first time since she had made Junko her “pet” so that the Naegi siblings would be able to hear her, “And also, it was nice to meet your sister as well.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Naegi called back with a parting wave as he and his sister turned to walk out of the park

“You know Makoto-chan, seeing that Enoshima-san is now Nanami-san’s pet, how about instead of offering Kirigiri-san a watch, you offer yourself to her as a pet?” Junko and Chiaki both heard Komaru say mischievously to her brother as they both started walking.

“WHAT!” Naegi exclaimed in mortified shock.

Komaru just laughed in response, making it clear that she was just messing with him.

“Oh come on, I’m sure she could be into all that kinky stuff,” she went on, still laughing her head off, “Or maybe she’d be happier being the pet and you can do all sorts of kinky stuff to her.”

“Komaru-chan, that’s…” Naegi said before trailing off, but then he recovered after shaking his head, and he then shot his sister a serious glare and proceeded to speak in an equally serious tone, “I don’t see how my relationship with Kiri-chan is any of your business.”

“Oh, but it is my business,” Komaru said with a laugh, totally ignoring her brother’s seriousness, “After all, she could end up becoming my sister-in-law one day.”

“That’s not the point!” Naegi stated, almost shouting as both he and Komaru walked out of sight of Chiaki and Junko to continue their argument.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Chiaki said simply, and Junko just nodded in agreement before Chiaki started speaking again, “Anyway, let’s head back.”

Again, Junko just nodded as Chiaki untied the leash from the leg of the bench, but before they started walking, Chiaki held up the carrier bag she had been carrying and then switched hands as she reached into it with her free hand.

“By the way, I managed to get something for you,” she said as she pulled out a bag of wine gums, but not just any wine gums, they also happened to be the fashionista’s favourite brand.

“Nana-chan…” Junko said in a tone that was mixed with gratefulness and disbelief as she was unsure what to say since she had not expected Chiaki to be generous towards her.

“Well, since you’ve been a good pet and haven’t been causing any trouble while I was gone, I felt that you deserved a little treat,” Chiaki explained as Junko graciously took the pack from her.

“Those are my favourite brand,” the fashionista said, still feeling rather grateful, “How did you know that?”

“We pretty much hang out with each other every single day,” Chiaki replied simply before she proceeded to elaborate, “How can I not know your favourite brand? Every time we meet, I’ve seen you practically helping yourself to a full packet of them.”

“Yeah, I guess there is that,” Junko said as both she and Chiaki started walking out of the park and back towards Hope’s Peak Academy, “Though you do know that I had been glaring at everyone around about me before Naegi-kun and his sister showed up.”

“Well, I will concede that given your predicament, you couldn’t help it, but I can guess that you were silent and you didn’t shout insults at them,” Chiaki said in response to Junko’s last statement, though neither she nor Junko stopped walking, “I consider your silence as good behaviour, so it counts.”

Junko just nodded, deciding not to say anymore, fearful that anything else she said may cause the gamer girl to reconsider and take the packet of wine gums away from her.

* * *

The trip back to Hope’s Peak Academy was uneventful as Junko helped herself to the wine gums that Chiaki had given her, and the fashionista was thankful that they had not run into anyone else of note, which Chiaki was also thankful for. However, as they walked, Junko could not help but ponder over her situation in a calmer manner. Maybe it was because of meeting Naegi and his sister or maybe it was because she was getting used to the fact that she was Chiaki’s pet or maybe it was because she felt that since a lot of people had already seen her in her current predicament, and there was no way for her to stop the word from spreading, she felt that it no longer mattered what the public thought, or maybe it was a combination of all three.

“I guess it’s not really all that bad once one gets used to it,” she thought to herself, “It could be worse. Nana-chan could have forced me into going around naked, but I’m glad she knows where the line is drawn.”

As stated before, Junko would not have stood for it if Chiaki had decided to have her parade in her “birthday suit”. Bet or no bet, that was just something she would have done under any circumstances, though she could not help but think of what could have possibly happened had Chiaki been forceful and managed to succeed. However, rather than shudder in fear at that possibility, it gave a tremble of excitement.

“Oh just think of the possibilities,” she continued thinking as she started to fantasise about it, “Perhaps sometime in future I could lose another bet to Nana-chan and she could go that far, reducing me to her sex-crazed plaything.”

* * *

In her head, she imagined Chiaki having tied her to a bed with absolutely no clothes on whatsoever. The bed in question was a four-poster and Junko was tied by her wrists and arms spread-eagle with a wrist or ankle tied to each post, and Chiaki standing in front of her dressed like a dominatrix, and she had an uncharacteristically sadistic grin on her face.

Her attire consisted of pink thigh-high boots with high heels that covered almost the entirety of her legs, a pink tight sleeveless suit that exposed her back and had a gap at the front exposing the entirety of her cleavage and long pink gloves that covered almost the entirety of her arms. She also had a small pink choker around her neck.

“Well now, are you ready, slut?” Chiaki said in a rather smug and arrogant tone that was so out of character for her as she eyed her captive up and down like a predator zeroing in on its prey.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Junko replied, trembling in excitement.

Chiaki frowned as she walked over to the side of the bed to Junko’s left.

“My, someone’s eager, aren’t they?” she said as she climbed onto the bed beside Junko and the reached her hand down till it was level with her crotch, and then she grabbed hold of it, causing Junko to whimper and tense up, “This is supposed to be a punishment, but how can it possibly be called a punishment if you’re having the time of your life?”

“I don’t know, Mistress,” Junko said simply, and then gasped as Chiaki let go of her crotch and proceeded to enter two fingers into her pussy and thrust in and out, causing the fashionista to moan and scream in pleasure.

“You really are a masochistic little slut, aren’t you, Junko-chan?” the gamer girl said in a somewhat contemptuous tone as she continued her thrusting, eliciting more moans from the tied up fashionista, “You just can’t seem to get enough of this, can you, slut?”

“N-n-n-n-no M-M-M-Mistress,” Junko managed to say between moans as she felt jolts of pleasure dancing around her pussy like small electrical shocks.

“Gee, you’re already soaking wet before I've even touched you, how pitiful,” Chiaki said in disgust, and she kept up her thrusts until it appeared as if Junko was ready to orgasm, and then she removed her fingers, denying her captive the right to cum.

“Oh, no fair, I was almost there,” Junko said, feeling rather disappointed.

“Shut your mouth!” Chiaki exclaimed with a violent slap to her face and shot a rather contemptuous glare, “You don’t have the right to cum. Not after how expressed excitement over your punishment.”

“Hey, no fair!” Junko protested, shooting her mistress a pleading look.

“Silence!” Chiaki shouted as she slapped Junko over the face again, “Since you seem to get off on punishment, I think I have the perfect fate in mind for you.”

“Uh huh,” Junko said with a gulp.

Chiaki then looked towards Junko, looking her in the eyes, causing the captured fashionista to tremble.

“I could, if I choose, have you brought to the brink of orgasm, but to deny it to you,” she went on to explain in a rather sadistic tone and flash her captive a wicked smirk, “How would that make you feel, my little Fashion Slut, to always be on the edge, unable to cum for the rest of your life?”

“What, no fair, you can’t be serious!” Junko exclaimed in alarm.

““No fair”, you’ve said that three times now,” Chiaki went on in a mocking tone, “Is that your new catchphrase or something?”

She then paused briefly before continuing to speak before Junko could reply.

“Or alternately, I could give you what you want,” she went on, getting back to her original topic, “I could make you cum, continuously, non-stop until the day you die.”

“Now wait a second…” Junko started to say, only to be silenced by Chiaki’s fierce glare, but at least she did not slap her this time.

“I don’t think you quite understand the situation you are in right now, Junko-chan,” the gamer girl told her simply, “You belong to me now. I own you. Your pussy belongs to me and those massive melons you call tits belong to me.”

She then emphasised her point by rolling on top of Junko and grasped both her breasts with both her hands, causing the fashionista to let out a yelp.

“Oh yeah, those massive tits of yours,” the gamer girl said as she pinched Junko’s nipples and started to twist them, causing her to let out even more yelps, “I can have so much fun with them.”

“Yes, Mistress, I’m sorry, Mistress,” Junko said, pleading with Chiaki to let her breasts go.

However, Chiaki did not release them and only twisted her nipples even harder.

“Good girl, it seems that you’re learning,” she said with a satisfactory smirk, “Now say it, who do you belong to, who owns you?”

* * *

“I belong to you, Mistress,” Junko said back in the real world, having gotten so absorbed in her fantasy that she was unknowingly speaking as if she was experiencing her fantasy for real, “You own me, I’m yours forever.”

After she said that, she shook her head as she brought herself back to reality to see that both she and Chiaki were still walking back to Hope’s Peak Academy. However, Chiaki had made no indication that she had heard her as she continued to walk without stopping, and neither did she turn to address the fashionista, to which Junko let out a sigh of relief.

Despite her protests to this situation, if Junko was completely honest with herself, then she’d realise that on a subconscious level, this was what she really wanted from Chiaki. She wanted to be her pet, and really would not mind becoming her sex slave to boot, with Chiaki having her way with her, though she could not explain why. Ever since she had gotten to know Chiaki, she had felt drawn to her for some strange reason that she could not fathom. Sure, she managed to defeat Chiaki before, but that did not matter to her. She still looked up to and revered the gamer girl as if she were some kind of goddess. The fact that she had found someone that had managed to cure her boredom and teach her how to enjoy life made her feel rather grateful towards Chiaki. Without Chiaki, it terrified her to think about how she could have ended up.

Ironically, as stated before, her despair-obsessed counterpart had murdered her version of Chiaki, and she had done it in a rather drawn-out, slow, agonising and brutal fashion, only seeing her as a means of brainwashing the members of Class 77B into becoming her servants. This version of Junko, if she had somehow managed to discover what her despair-obsessed counterpart had done to Chiaki, she would have been absolutely horrified beyond belief, as she just could not imagine herself ever deliberately harming Chiaki in any shape or form.

In any case, one could argue on whether or not this Junko’s devotion to Chiaki had anything to do with her despair-obsessed counterpart’s murder of her version of Chiaki and never come to an answer, though if Junko learned of it, she would probably wonder that as well, wonder if perhaps she had been reincarnated into an alternate version of herself in order to make up for what she had done to Chiaki.

However, despite what was in Junko’s subconscious, the fear of potential repercussions if word got out, plus the knowledge that reality never played out like fantasy, as well as the fear that Chiaki might not feel the same way, had left Junko in denial. If she were honest with herself, what others thought did not matter to her, just so long as she had Chiaki, nothing else mattered, as she knew that Chiaki would never deliberately hurt her. If she were honest with herself, she would have allowed Chiaki to strip her and have her way with her if that’s what the gamer girl wanted. Somehow, her submitting to Chiaki seemed right to her.

Of course, transitioning her fantasy into reality was a hard task, as she knew that the real Chiaki was nothing like the Chiaki in her fantasy. In fact, the thought of tying Junko to a bed and having her way with her would probably leave Chiaki feeling rather mortified. It was clear that the real Chiaki could not live up to what the Chiaki in Junko’s fantasy was, and there was the prospect of what would happen to Junko herself, that the real version of what happened to her in her head was nowhere near as exciting as her fantasy had made her believe. Junko envisioned going through with it in real life and coming out all sore and bruised with the slight possibility of requiring medical attention.

Of course, it did not stop Junko from fantasising though, and she continued to do so.

“Yeah, maybe I should do this and lose more often,” she thought to herself with a smile.

Of course, she was also curious as to what could possibly happen if the roles were reversed, and Chiaki was the one who submitted to her, which was why she had baited Chiaki into evening out the bet by applying the same stipulation to her, though like Chiaki, she would have not taken it to the point where she would have had Chiaki strip for her. She simply would have done the same as what Chiaki was doing to her right now.

* * *

However, unbeknownst to Junko, Chiaki had indeed heard her before she had brought herself out of her own fantasy. In fact, she had heard all of Junko’s thoughts, as Junko tended to have the habit of thinking out loud, voicing her thoughts without realising it, and though she was only mumbling to herself, she was still talking loud enough for Chiaki to hear what she was saying.

“I thought as much,” the gamer girl thought to herself with a nod.

In truth, she had had her suspicions about Junko’s secret desires for a while now. Despite being engrossed in whatever video game she happened to be playing on her Game Girl Advance, she was not completely oblivious to the goings on around about her. She had noticed some of the looks Junko had given her, plus she had also eavesdropped on enough conversations between Junko and Mukuro to know that Junko had a thing for her, judging from what she heard Mukuro saying, despite Junko denying it. She also knew that Junko held her in such high regard, seeing her as a goddess in human form, and though it unnerved her somewhat, Junko had managed to keep a tight rein on that aspect of herself, plus she could understand Junko’s reasoning, since she knew that before they had met, Junko had been rather bored with life, and she came along and taught her just how exciting life could be despite her nigh-supernatural analytical abilities.

She had also suspected Junko’s secret submissive side, and she wondered if perhaps the real reason Junko had made that bet was because she subconsciously hoped that she would lose, though she did know that Junko would have followed through if she had won, and Chiaki knew how the situation they were in now would not be any different even if their roles were reversed. She knew that Junko was denial, and she understood the reasons for said denial. It was why she had agreed to Junko’s bet in the first place. She had wanted to confirm her suspicions, and she had to say that they were indeed confirmed. Had she been wrong, she was sure that Junko would have put more of an effort into resisting her. Still, the prospect of their roles being reversed did pique her interest. Would she have stood for it like Junko, or would she have put her foot down and stood up to Junko before now?

She really did like the fashionista. Junko was her first friend, and was her only friend until she had started attending Hope’s Peak Academy and started befriending her classmates, but Junko stood out the most in that she was the only person who could provide her with a real challenge in video games, and it was also thanks to Junko that she started to branch out from video games and think of the real world without applying video game logic to everything, and she found that like Junko, she also had quite the analytical mind, though whether or not she was up to Junko’s level, she did not know, though she really did not care. In any case, she really loved Junko, though like in every relationship, they did have their issues and disagreements with one another from time to time, but that did not matter. If there was anything she had learned from all her experiences with Junko, it was that she loved her the same way Junko loved her.

“Maybe in future, this could become a more permanent arrangement,” Junko mumbled to herself, still voicing her thoughts out loud, which brought the gamer girl out of her thoughts.

“I think that can be arranged,” Chiaki thought to herself with a smile, though unlike Junko, she did not voice it aloud.

* * *

A short while later, they both returned to Hope’s Peak Academy, and Junko started to head towards her dorm room.

“Hold it, Junko-chan,” Chiaki spoke up, causing the fashionista to stop in her tracks as Chiaki tugged on the leash, though not hard enough to hurt her, “We’re going to my dorm room.”

“Sure, right, silly me,” Junko said with a sigh, shaking her head.

They both then walked to Chiaki’s dorm room and Chiaki opened the door before they both walked in and Chiaki let go of the leash, letting it hang from Junko’s collar. The layout was just the same Junko’s dorm room, though it had been tailored towards Chiaki’s tastes. It even had a television with a gaming console plugged into it, and there were other gaming consoles as well as games all stored away. Once Junko was in, she heard Chiaki close the door and watched as she walked over to the bed before she set the carrier bag she had been carrying down on it. Junko, noticing the bin, walked over to it and dropped the now-empty wine gum packet she had been carrying into it.

“You know, Nana-chan, I kinda half-expected you to have someone else in here as your pet as well,” the fashionista said out of the blue, surprising Chiaki.

She honestly had thought that, given how close Chiaki had become with her classmates.

“Just what gave you that idea?” Chiaki asked curiously, though she did feel a bit insulted that Junko believed that she had someone else as a “pet”, like she was suggesting that she felt that having just her for a pet was not enough, “And just who did you think I would have had as a pet had it been true?”

“I dunno,” Junko replied with a shrug, “Hinata-senpai or even Yukizome-sensei, since before I came here, you mostly hung around Hinata-senpai and you seem close with Yukizome-sensei, I just thought that maybe…”

“For your information, just because I helped Hinata-kun with his confidence issues last year and that I look up to Yukizome-sensei, it doesn’t mean that I like them like that,” Chiaki explained, feeling rather annoyed as she cut the fashionista off, and gave her a scolding glare, “Yeah, I get it, Hinata-kun’s a guy and I’m a girl, and I helped him. It doesn’t mean that I automatically fell in love with him just because I’m the first girl he met. In real life, when boy meets girl it doesn't necessarily mean that they eventually become lovers like in a romance novel, and besides, he’s already seeing Tsumiki-san. I doubt she’d be too pleased if I took Hinata-kun away from her as a pet now, would she?”

Hinata was Hinata Hajime, a former Reserve Course student last year who had been promoted to the Main Course as the Super High School Level Counsellor, and was put into Class 77B since it had a vacant spot. As Chiaki had stated, she had met him the previous year, and she had told Junko about him, a Reserve Course student with serious confidence issues due to his apparent lack of talent, but she had helped him come to terms with it, though a bizarre series of events had led him to discovering his talent for counselling as he somehow was able to make even the most difficult of people feel relaxed and comfortable enough to share their issues with him. The incident that resulted in his promotion was even broadcast on live television during the practical exams when an argument broke out between two participants, and he managed to defuse the situation, convincing the two girls to talk out their issues, which averted their friendship following apart, and two other girls, who were also in the Reserve Course at the same time as him, and who had also been bitter enemies, had stood up and told everyone how Hinata managed to convince them both to reach an understanding, which unintentionally resulted in them becoming really good friends. After that, Hinata was promoted to the Main Course, and he also helped Tsumiki Mikan, the Super High School Level Health Committee Member, another of Chiaki’s classmates and whom Chiaki had just said was his girlfriend.

As for Tsumiki herself, Junko could honestly say that she sympathised with her. She was a girl with such low self-esteem that she was so meek and timid, and she also seemed convinced that everyone hated her, she burst into tears frequently and was always apologising for perceived mistakes. She also had a habit of tripping and ending up in embarrassing poses, and she also offered to let others humiliate and debase her, saying that abuse was better than being ignored. In any case, Hinata came along and helped her out, especially when it came to Saionji, who had seen Tsumiki as an easy target for her bullying and had proceeded to bully her constantly, at least until Hinata came along, and not only did he convince Tsumiki to stand up to Saionji, he also managed to talk to Saionji herself, and she and Tsumiki had then managed to talk out their issues with one another and had eventually managed to come to an understanding, meaning that Saionji left her alone. However, that did not mean she changed her attitude. She just searched for a new target to bully, though Junko had noticed that she had toned her attitude right down, meaning that Hinata’s talk with her had to have had some effect on her, even though she denied it.

“Maybe you could’ve had both of them as pets,” Junko suggested in response to Chiaki’s last statement as she came out of her thoughts and back to reality.

“Nope, I’m afraid I can’t do that, not to Tsumiki-san,” Chiaki replied, shaking her head, “I don’t know the full story, and quite frankly, I’m not going to pry because it’s not really my business, but Tsumiki’s suffered sexual abuse in the past.”

“You’re kidding!” Junko exclaimed in shock, surprise and disbelief as she widened her eyes.

“No, I’m not kidding, though as I said, I don’t know the full story, so don’t ask,” the gamer girl said with a tone of finality, indicating that that particular topic was not up for discussion, “As I said, it’s none of my business, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t go and bug Tsumiki-san for details. It’s not something she likes to talk about.”

Junko nodded in understanding. She knew what it was like having something that she did not want to talk about, specifically her past and why both she and her twin sister have different surnames, as stated before, and even though Chiaki knew, she did not go and tell everyone, choosing to respect the twins and keep their secret to herself. It would be downright hypocritical of her if she went and forced Tsumiki’s past out of her, as she knew that, given how fragile Tsumiki was, she would cave in rather easily and spill the beans. So she decided to abide by Chiaki’s demand.

“Right, I won’t bring it up again,” she said, and Chiaki gave a nod of satisfaction.

As for the one called, Yukizome-sensei, Junko had meant Yukizome Chisa, an alumni of Hope’s Peak, the former Super High School Level Housekeeper, having graduated from Class 74, and she had also become the assistant homeroom teacher of Class 77B, and later become the class’s homeroom teacher proper. In short, she was Chiaki’s teacher, and someone who had gotten really close to Chiaki. From what Chiaki had told her, at first, Class 77B were not always a tight-knit group of friends. In the beginning they were just a ragtime bunch of misfits who did not like or even care for one another. Heck, some could not even stand to be in the same room as each other for long, but then Miss Yukizome came along and forced them all to start attending classes, though it took a while, but one day, Chiaki had mused how she could not use her talent to make friends, but Miss Yukizome had given her a pep talk, and after that, the class started coming together, and Miss Yukizome, though she tried to remain as neutral and impartial as possible could not help but grow close with Chiaki.

However, when it came to Junko, the fashionista knew that Miss Yukizome did not like her all that much at all. Since she had started attending Hope’s Peak Academy, Junko had garnered the reputation as a notorious troublemaker, claiming it was to cure her boredom, but she was really just testing the waters to see how far she could go before being threatened with expulsion, and Miss Yukizome was one of the few members of faculty who kicked up a fuss about it. Despite Miss Yukizome disliking her, Junko had to say that she respected her since she actually cared enough to do her job, and despite her former talent, Miss Yukizome was really competent at her teaching job.

As for Chiaki’s relationship with Junko, that was something Miss Yukizome put up with. Despite not liking her, Junko could see that Miss Yukizome was not blinded by her dislike for her. She had eavesdropped on Miss Yukizome talking with Chiaki, where she had admitted that though she did not like the fashionista, she did admit that her friendship with Chiaki was one of the positives she could say about her. Rather than Junko being a bad influence on Chiaki, like Junko would have expected Miss Yukizome to think, Chiaki had ended up being a good influence on Junko, as she was not going around pulling pranks while she was with Chiaki.

“And as for Yukizome-sensei, just what possessed you to think that I’d manage to convince my teacher to become my pet?” Chiaki said in annoyance, once again pulling Junko out of her thoughts, “Yukizome-sensei may seem all sunshine and butterflies, but there’s no way in Hell she’d ever stand for something like that, especially with one of her students, no matter how close we both are. Beside but she’s already seeing someone.”

“Ah yes, Mr. “I’m too busy to have a relationship”,” the fashionista said, ignoring the first part of Chiaki’s statement and mocked Miss Yukizome’s would-be boyfriend, Munakata Kyōsuke, the former Super High School Level Student Council President, and one of her former classmates, “Believe me, she’s wasting her time chasing after that guy. From what I’ve heard about him, he’s so into his job that he’ll basically die a virgin, Yukizome-sensei will as well if she doesn’t move on from him.”

She may not have met Munakata in person, but she had heard of him, and from what she learned, she viewed him as the sort of guy who was always so busy with his work that he just did not have time to pursue any sort of relationship and that Miss Yukizome was wasting her time chasing after him. Of course, she was not saying that he was unpleasant to be around, after all, if that had been the case, Junko was sure that Miss Yukizome would have dumped him long ago. It was just that Junko pegged him as the sort of guy who did not view pursuing romantic relationships as a priority.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, on mines either for that matter,” Chiaki said in response to her comment before she decided to change the subject, “In any case, I think that it’s time we had a little discussion.”

“Huh, a discussion, what about?” Junko asked curiously.

“You know, Junko-chan, you seem to have a tendency to think out loud,” Chiaki started to explain as she decided to reveal to Junko that she overheard her talking to herself while on the way back to Hope’s Peak.

“I do, what of it?” Junko said as she suddenly started to feel nervous with a sense of dread welling up in her.

“You were fantasising about me owning you, weren’t you?” the gamer girl said with a grin.

“What, no, that’s… I’m sure that you’re mistaken,” the fashionista denied in a panic, “You probably just misheard me, that’s it, you misheard me.”

Chiaki just took the carrier bag off the bed, and reaching into it, she pulled out two dog bowls, another pack of wine gums and a bottle of lime-flavoured water and walked over to the table and set them all down before turning back to face the fashionista.

“I highly doubt that I misheard you, I know that you secretly wish for me to have my way with you, that’s probably why you made that bet, isn’t it?” she went on to say, much to Juno’s growing panic that Chiaki knew her secret, “You were secretly hoping you would lose, weren’t you.”

“Like hell, you’re mistaken!” Junko denied, furiously shaking her head.

Chiaki looked on as she pondered just what to do next.

“I understand that you’re in denial right now, but please, don’t worry, I won’t harm you,” she said assuredly, trying to calm her friend down and reassure her, “I did say that I won’t have you take your clothes off and I meant that. Knowing your secret fantasies isn’t going to change that. Perhaps in future, if you manage to get comfortable with that sort of thing we can do it then, but for now, let’s just take one step at a time.”

“You’re mistaken,” Junko repeated weakly, looking rather defeated, like she knew that it was over, but didn’t want to admit it.

She just did not want to admit that Chiaki knew her secret. She was scared, scared of what the reality would entail, knowing that enacting her fantasises in the real world would undoubtedly prove painful for her. She was afraid of Chiaki accidentally causing her permanent injury.

“Look, Junko-chan, I understand that reality and fantasy are two completely different things, that the reality is nothing like what fantasy would have you believe,” the gamer girl started to explain in an assuring and comforting tone, “However, as I’ve said repeatedly, we’re not going that far yet. I’m willing to wait till you’re comfortable with that sort of thing, and even then, we’ll take it nice and slow.”

She then paused as she went back over to the table and then took the bottled water, unscrewing the top and then poured the contents into one of the dog bowls. Once she had done that, she opened the packet of wine gums and poured them into the other dog bowl and then she took both dog bowls and placed them on the floor.

“Of course, if you’re right and I’m mistaken, then how about this, if I really am mistaken as you so claim, then you can leave and you won’t have to worry about going through with this anymore,” Chiaki said as to motioned her head towards the door, “But if you want to stay, then get down on your knees and use these bowls.”

This surprised Junko, that Chiaki was really giving her a chance to leave despite their initial agreement. However, Chiaki must have really sensed her distress if she was giving her the chance to call the whole thing off. However, as tempting as it was to leave, her subconscious would not let her, fearing that if she left, she would have blown any change at getting together with Chiaki. Sure, she could tell that Chiaki would still be her friend, but any chance of being anything more would go up in flames, and fearing that, Junko immediately dropped to her knees and crawled over to the two dog bowls and started eating the wine gums and drinking the flavoured water like a dog would.

“Good girl, I knew you’d come around,” the gamer girl said as she reached down and petted Junko on the head, “And I’ve decided, since we agreed that this will last for only seven days, then those seven days are mandatory. Afterwards, if you want to continue this, then we’ll continue it, though we can discontinue it at any time, how does that sound?”

“Really, you really mean it?” Junko said, stopping what she was doing and looked up at Chiaki.

“Yep, after seven days, you can walk away at any time, and as I said, we’ll take it nice and slow,” the gamer girl went on to explain, “You’re not comfortable with shedding your clothes or living out your fantasies yet, so we won’t do that yet, and besides, I don’t know what was going on in your head, but I’m sure that if I were to try it out, I’d have no idea what I would be doing, that’s why we’ll take it one step at a time. If you’re never going to get comfortable with that sort of thing, then fair enough.”

Junko nodded before going back to what she was doing.

“Also, when we’re alone in either of our dorm rooms, you’ll be on your hands and knees, but out with that, you’ll be standing as normal,” Chiaki said as she started laying down some ground rules, “And also, since you’re a model, I wouldn’t mind you modelling for me, you know, showing me different outfits? You can use the bathroom to change, is that acceptable?”

“Uh huh, that’s fine with me,” Junko said, feeling rather excited as she listened to what Chiaki said.

She then continued with what she was doing as Chiaki walked over to the bed and sat down.

“Don’t worry, Junko-chan, I’ll take very could care of you from now on, and forever, if that is your wish,” she thought with a smile, “I always wondered what it would be like to have a human for a pet.”

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to either of them, Mukuro stood outside Chiaki’s dorm room with a smile on her face as she heard everything.

“So, Junko-chan, you finally got what you wanted,” she thought with a nod.

She did of course, know that Junko loved Chiaki. After all, Chiaki was pretty much all she could talk about ever since kindergarten, and though Junko tried to deny it, it was clear that her feelings for Chiaki ran deeper than those feelings of a normal friendship. After all, Junko also had a habit of talking in her sleep, plus like Chiaki had discovered, Junko also tended to unknowingly voice her thoughts out loud. Needless to say, Mukuro was happy for her sister and she was also really thankful towards Chiaki for providing Junko with such happiness. The soldier had constantly feared that Junko would never find anyone and would end up alone or that, if not for Chiaki, who knew how she would have turned out? She really loved her sister and wanted her to be happy,but she knew that she could only go so far in providing Junko with happiness on account of being her sister. Chiaki would most definitely fulfil the role that she could not, and she would always be there for her sister if she needed support.

“Thank you, Nana-chan,” she said softly to no one in particular, “I know that you’ll never intentionally hurt my sister. I leave Junko-chan in your capable hands. I know that you’ll take really good care of her.”

She then turned and walked away, feeling rather content in knowing that her little sister was in good hands.

**-Fin-**

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that I would try a one-shot for a change, considering my poor track-record with multi-chapter fics. Anyway, as for the pairing, I don't know why, but ever since learning of the anime and what happened to Chiaki, I thought to myself, what if Junko wasn't the Super High School Level Despair and was friends with Chiaki instead, having met her instead of Matsuda at an earlier point in time. I know that in canon, Junko is absolutely irredeemable and a heinous monster to boot, with no tragic backstory or sympathetic traits. However, I can't help but wonder about possible alternate versions of Junko, like what if she did have a sympathetic backstory or never fell to despair and became obsessed with it? This version of Junko is one of the possibilities I thought of, and the relationship with Chiaki is basically just a "what if they were friends and Chiaki took Matsuda's place?"


End file.
